EL GUERRERO MÁS FUERTE
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Picolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks van al torneo de artes marciales, dnde conocerá a un misterioso guerrero enmascarado, que tiene un fuerza increíble...
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Trunks, tenía ya 14 años, iba vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaquros y estaba en el torneo de combate, donde lucharía con su padre, Goten y Gohan. Trunks estaba emocionado, ya estaba con los demás entrenando, tenían muchas ganas de empezar los juegos, competiría con los mayores y eso le emocionaba más aún, pero estaban demasiado inquietos, habían sentido una fuerza muy fuerte desde ayer y temían que significara un peligro para la Tierra.

-¿No es genial Trunks? ¡Ya va ha comenzar el torneo!-Dijo Goten emocionado que tenía el pelo por la mitad de la espalda por detrás pero con un gran flequillo por delante e iba vestido con una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones vaqueros y Trunks asintió, pero seguía preocupado, esa fuerza era mayor que la de su padre y suponía un gran peligro, de repente sintió una gran fuerza, pero no sólo él, sino que todos los demás también la sintieron.

-Esta fuerza…-Dijo Picolo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con asombro y los demás también lo hacían.

-Es muy fuerte…-Dijo Vegeta.

-Está aquí…-Dijo Gohan.

-Esto es peligroso, si llega a ser peligroso, será un peligro para la Tierra.-Dijo Picolo.

-Debe de ser uno de los participantes, hay que tener cuidado.-Dijo Vegeta.

-No hay que armar un escándalo.-Dijo Gohan.

-Tienes razón, pero hay que estar atento, es muy fuerte.-Dijo Picolo.

En los combates, ya habían peleado Picolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks ya habían luchado y habían vencido a sus contrincantes, sabían que el problema era ese misterioso luchador que tenía tal fuerza, mientras tanto Bulma, Milk, C 18, Yamcha, Krilin, Marron, Bra, Videl y Pan, que era un bebe hablaban sobre el combate.

-Espero que mi Goten o mi Gohan ganen el combate.-Dijo Milk con una sonrisa.

-Trunks y Vegeta se han entrenado mucho para este combate.-Dijo Bulma.

-Seguro que lo harán bien.-Dijo Videl mientras sujetaba a Pan. De repente se les acercó una mujer de pinta occidental, con la piel blanca, de 1´60, ojos marrones oscuros, pelo castaño corto por os hombros y ondulado, un traje de chaqueta rosa, de 30 años, con pintalabios rojo y zapatos de tacón blancos.

-Disculpen, ¿podría quitar el bolso para que me pudiera sentar?-Le peguntó amablemente ha Bulma.

-Claro.-Dijo Bulma quitando su bolso y la mujer se sentó, parecía bastante nerviosa y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Ahora lucharán Lin, de 20 años, contra el misterioso luchador!-Dijo el presentador

emocionado dejando ver ha Lin, un hombre musculoso, con el pelo corto y rubio ojos negro y dejaba su pecho al descubierto y unos pantalones negros y un tipo con unas gafas de sol y una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y con capucha.-¡Que empiece el combate!-Dijo con emoción y entonces Lin fue corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa para darle un puñetazo y todos se taparon los ojos con miedo, pero Bez paró el puñetazo con un dedo dejando a todos impresionados y después con la otra mano le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo y se estrelló contrala pared traspasándola dejando a todos impresionados.-E-el ganador es Bez.-Dijo el presentador en estado shock y todos lo miraron impresionados.

-¡Es impresionante!-Gritó Milk impresionada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-Gritó Bulma y entonces giró a vr la la mujer occidental y vio que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Bulma.-La llamó Yamcha y ella giró la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Esto es grave, ese luchador enmascarado tiene un ki de fuerza superios a la de Vegeta.-Le susurró Krilin y Bulma se sorprendió.

-Tiene un ki impresionante.-Dijo Yamcha.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-Dijo Bulma con temor.

-Sí, puede que la Tierra esté en problemas.-Dijo Yamcha y Bulma se quedó en shock.

Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Picolo, Trunks y Goten habían sentido ya el ki de Bez y habían quedado muy impresionados, era un ki superior al de ellos y sería un gran riesgo para la Tierra. Bez se acercó hacia donde estaban los demás luchadores que le miraban con terror, de repente se paró en seco y miró a Trunks serio y él lo miró a él con asombro, después siguió su camino serio y a pasos cortos.

-Ese tipo…es muy fuerte, es el ki que hemos sentido desde ayer.-Dijo Picolo.

-Esto es peligroso, puede ser muy peligroso para la Tierra.-Dijo Gohan.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR, SI NO, NO CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA Y DECIRME COMO CREÉIS QUE ES BEZ.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HERMOSA! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Ya era la hora del descanso, y ahora sólo quedaban Picolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten ,Trunks y el guerrero enmascarado llamado Bez. Todos estaban en un restaurante y como de costumbre, egeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks comían como si no hubiera mañana.

-Es increíble, ¿acaso los saiyajines tienen un segundo estómago?-Preguntó Krilin asombrado.

-Debe ser.-Dijo Yamcha.

-¡Madre mía, como come este tipo!-Gritó una camarera y todos miraron hacia la mesa donde estaba el tipo que se refería y vieron al luchador enmascarado llamado Bez, con la mujer occidental, y vieron que Bez comía rapidamente y había un montón de plaos por la mesa mientras la mujer occidental lo miraba con furia y hablaba con él en un idioma que no conocían.

-¿En qué idioma hablan?-Preguntó Goten.

-No lo é.-Dijo Milk.

-No tiene pinta de ser de aquí, serán extrajeros.-Dijo Yamcha.

-Creo que están hablando en español.-Dijo Videl.

-Entonces son españoles.-Dijo Bulma.

-Nunca había conocido a españoles.-Dijo Milk y todos los miraban como si fueran de otro planeta, de repente dieron la señal de que el combate comenzaría y todos fueron al estadio a ver la luchar, prinmero fue Vegeta contra Picolo.

-Parece que nos toca luchar.-DijO Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece.-Dijo Picolo y entonces Picolo le lanzó un rayo con los dedos, pero Vegeta Fue más rápido y el rayo llegó al cielom porque cogió su mano y la elevó al cielo y después le mandó fuera del estadio de una patada.

-¡Es increíble, ni quiera ha pasado un minuto!-Dijo Milk impresionada..

-Si, es que Vegeta a entrenado mucho para este combate.-Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y miró a la mujer occidental de su lado, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con el labio temblando y muy asustada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Le preguntó Bulma y ella asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

Después lucharon Trunks y Goten.

-¿Estás listo para perder'-Le preugntó con una sonrisa Trunks.

-Espero que tu sí.-Dijo con una sonrisa y entonces se transformaron en súper saiyajin 3 y empezaron a luchar en elm aire con movimientos increíblemente rápidos y sin apenas verse, todos estaban impresionados y Bulma vió que le mujer occidental estaba muy pálida y abría cada vez más los ojos mientras el labio e temblaba, volvió sus ojos al combate y entonces vio como se esforzaban, era increíble, ,se apartron el unos del ortro y chocaron entre ellos formando una poderosa aura pero en ese momento, un inesperado golpe mandó fue del combate ha Goten, y él miró a Trunks y le sonrió.

-No te creas que me has vencido, su fuera una pelea de verdad, ya abría acabado contigo si no fuera por las personas que ahí aquí.-Dijo Goten y Trunks le sonrió.

Después tocó el combate entre Gohan y Bez, todos estaban nerviosos, no sabían de lo que era capaz ese misterioso guerrero. Se miraron mutuamente, Gohan no se dejaría ganar, primero tenía que saber si era peligroso, entonces Bez fue hacia sin apenas verle y apareció por la espalda, para darle una patada y Gohan la bloqueó, Bez le miró y sontrió y Gohan también le sonrió, entonces Bez se apartó de un salto mortal de él y parecía que esta vez, iba enserio, de repente ella se transfromó con toda la facilidad del mundo en súper saiyajin 3 y Gohan también lo hizo, miró los cabellos dorados de Bez más largos por la transformación y empezaron a luchar mu alto, para no dañar a las personas, una poderosa auras les rodeó y subieron hacia arriba mientras el aura se hacía cada vez más grande y subían cada vez más raída, hasta que casi no se veían, y sólo se veían la poderosa aura que miraban los espectadores impresionados, entonces subieron hacia arriba del todo y a penas se veían y su aura la veían todos, incluso, se taparon los ojos por la inmensidad del aura. Gohan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y de rpeente Bez se apartó y su aura se hizo más inmensa, Gohan no sabía lo que pasaba , hasta que de rente vio, que tenía el pelo negro hasta la cintura, una cola granate y se hizo más alto, pelo mantenía su capa y sus gafas, Gohan entonces supo, que era súper saiyajin 4 por o menos y se impresionó, entonces Bez aprovechó su asomprobó y le dió con ambos puños cayendo a toda velocidad, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Bez lo cogió en el suelo, dejando una gran nube de polvo y vio que Gohan estaba inconsciente y lo llevó hacia afuera del estadio, dejando a todos en estado de shock.

El otro combate fue entre Vegeta y Trnks, donde ambos se transformaron en súper saiyajin 3 y lucharon en lo alto del cielo, Trunks no se dejaría vecer, ya tenía la misma altura que él y era más fuerte que antes, lo derrotaría, pensaba una y otra vez el aura se hizo más poderosa y entonces vio que Vegeta, no combatía como antes y se dio cuenta de que tenía piedad de su hijo, Trunls se sintió necesitado y débil, él no necesitaba que se dejaran vencer por él como si fuera un bebé, entonces él le dio fuerte y le envió hacia afuera del estadio, se sorprendió por su estupidez, y entonces pensó en que ahora le tocaba luchar con ese misteriosos y poderoso saiyajin, Gohan estaba en muy mal estado y temía por su vida, sabía que no podría contra él, era demasiado fuerte y había hecho algo nunca visto antes, súper saiyajin 4, ahora tocaba el gran combate, no había duda, sería peligroso, miró a su madre que sonreía toda contenta y él también sonrió.

-¡Es increíble señoras y señoras, ahora tocará el combate de la gran final!-Gritó entusiasmado el presentador y Trunks vio como todo el mundo aplaudía.

Después del descanso, ya tocaba luchar a Trunks contra Bez, se haría difícil, Bez estaba muy impaciente, después lucharía con Satán, quién vencería fácilmente, mintras tanto, Goten, Gohan, Picolo y Vegeta conversaban , hasta que llegó Satán con miedo.

.-¿E-es amigo vuestro?-Les preguntó con miedo.

-No, pero no es malo, hará lo que sea si le ofreces una cantidad mayor del premio.-Dijo Gohan y Satán seguía teniendo miedo.

Trunks la miraba y temía, entonces Se quitó la capucha dejando ver el pelo castaño sujeto con una coleta que parecía una brocha de lo corto que era, unos mechones muy rectos liso a los lados de sus cara, el flequillo cortado de lado con mechas rubias y se quitó las gafas de sol dejando ver sus ojos marrones oscuros con pestañas negras, se quitó la capa negra dejando una camiseta de tirantes de enseñar el ombligo apretada con unos pechos de copa D, más grandes que los de Bulma y Milk, un vientre plano, unos pantalones cortos azul claro, y en el cuello un colgante con una B de hierro y el símbolo del yin y el ang, miraba a Trunks seria, quien estaba muy sorprendido, porque pensaba que era un hombre y no una mujer, miró su piel blanca, y vio que era verdad que era española y no japonesa.

Entonces se transformó rápidamente en súper saiyanjin 4 y él en súper saiyajin 3 y fueron hacia rriba a luchar volando, para no hacer daño a las personas y al luchar runls se veía flaquear, no podía sesistir mucho más, hasta que Bez le dio con los dos puños hacia abajo y él cayó inconsciente cojido por Bez en el úmtimo momento, quin lo puso fuera del estadio, todos aplaudían, era la primera mujer saiyajin que Trunks conocí.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUÉ OPINÁIS DE BEZ, SI NO, NO CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA.

HASTA LUEGO GENTE HEROSA! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Satán estaba aterrado y sudaba frío, tenía miedo de luchar contra ella, no era amiga de ellos y no sabía si se dejaría sobornar, Trunks fue hacia ellos y todos lo recibieron animándole por ser derrotado.

-Disculpen.-Les llamó Bez.-Ustedes son como yo, ¿verdad?-Les preguntó.

-Así es.-Dijo Gohan serio y notó que hablaba con dificultad su idioma.

-No esperaba encontrar a otros sayajines, en verdad me ha servido de calentamiento.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Mi pequeña...-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Estoy bien mamá.-Dijo Bez apartándose de su abrazo.

-Disculpe señora.-Ambas miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Satán con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó groseramente Bez y su madre la riñó.

-Verá, es que como soy tan fuerte, me da pena que su pequeña hija sufra daños, pero como me da pena quiero que se lleven el doble del premio, para que no sufran daños.-Dijo Satán con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, que no puedes conmigo y me estás sobornando el doble del premio para no salir malparado.-Dijo Bez.

-¡Me ofendes señorita! Yo puedo perfectamente con una dama, pero quiero que usted y su pobre madre tengan dinero suficiente, porque me da pena ya que has llegado tan lejos para nada.-Dijo Satán y miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido y ella asintió y entonces le levantó en el aire con una mano y con un dedo comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Muy bien, entonces no creo que tengas muchos problemas para vencerme si eres tan fuerte, así que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Satán estaba muy asustado.

-¡Por favor bájame, si pierdes te pagaré el doble del premio!-Dijo él.

-Que sea el triple.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí, lo que sea, pero bájame ya!-Le gritó y ella lo bajó, y entonces dieron la señal de que empezaría el combate.

-Muy bien, no le pegaré.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y fueron a pelear mientras todo el mundo lo miraba sorprendido y su madre con una sonrisa.

En el combate todos aplaudían y Satán mostraba su arrogancia mientras Bez lo miraba con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

-¡No te preocupes, no seré muy duro contigo!-Le gritó con arrogancia y ella le miró con seriedad, en ese momento empezó a hacer el pino aburrida y dio un salto hacia delante de él y él le dio un puñetazo que ella bloqueó.

-Si quieres que no bloqué tendrá que ser cuatro veces el premio.-Dijo Bez coin una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero déjate vencer.-Le susurró Satán y enonces él le dio un puñetazo y ella saltó con un grito fuera del estadio y todos aplaudieron mientras Satán fanfarroneaba.

-Si no me das el dinero, juro que te castraré como un vulgar pero y te mataré lenta y dolorosamente.-Le dijo Bez y él asintió con miedo mientras ella se iba, y su madre le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Has hecho bien hija, hubiera sido mucho lío.-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí mamá, y he conseguido 4 veces el premio, ahora te dará el número de cuenta.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Estupendo.-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Venga, ve a cobrarle.-Le dijo y su madre fue hacia Satán, Bez les miró seria, no había conocido ha gente como ella nunca, y esta era a primera vez que los conocía.-¿Sois como yo?-Les preguntó y ellos asintieron.

-¿Qué somos?-Les preguntó.

-Somos saiyajines.-Dijo Gohan y Bez le miró con cara de extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso?-Les preguntó y ellos se extrañaron.

-Somos gente de otro planeta destruido, así que sólo quedamos unos poco.-Dijo Vegeta.

-Vaya, pensaba que era la única.-Dijo Bez seria.-Decirme, ¿es normla que al nacer a los saiyajines les salga una cola de mono?-Les preguntó.

-Sí, de hecho todos nacemos con una.-Dijo Gohan riéndose.

-Ah, ya veo.-Dijo Bez pensativa.

-¡Chicos!-Todos miraron hacia atrá y vieron a Bulma con los demás.

-Bulma.-Dijo Bez y ellos fueron hacia ellos.

-Oye, ¿eres tú la chica que derrotó a mi hijo, eres una saiyajin?-Le preguntó Bulma.

-Al parecer sí.-Le respondió.

-¡Vaya, qué sorprenda!-Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.-¿Te gustaría que tú y tu madre comieran con nosotros? De seguro comerás mucho como ellos-Le dijo Bulma y Bez sonrió.

-Si mi madre me deja, sí.-Le respondió, y en ese momento llegó su madre.

-Yo sí te dejo.-Le dijo su madre.

-Pues entonces vamos a comer.-Dijo Bulma y todos fueron a comer, donde Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta y Bez comieron tanto que la gente les miraba asustada.

-Enserio, ¿los saiyajines tienen más de un estómago o qué?-Dijo Krilín sorprendido y al acabar la gente les miraba sorprendidos.

-Estaba todo muy bueno.-Dijo Gohan.

-Oye niños, ¿por qué no vais a la montaña rusa?_Les preguntó Bulma dándole dinero a Bez, Goten y Trunks.

-¡Gracias mamá!-Le dijo Truks y Bulma le mandó acercarse con una sonrisa y él fue a ver que quería.

-Aprovecha a estar a solas con esa chica.-Le susurró y Trunks la miró con enfado y vergüenza y se fue junto con Goten y Bez a la montaña rusa.

En la cola de las entradas, ambos estaban cayados, no sabían de qué hablar.

-¿Cómo os llamabais?-Les preguntó Bez.

-Yo Trunks, y él Goten.-Le respondió Trunks y en ese momento fueron a la montaña rusa, donde ambos gritaban y reían, les encantaba ese tipo de atracciones.

Fueron a más atracciones, pero se les acabó el dinero.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Dijo Goten.

-¡Vengan y prueben a pelear contra este gran hombre, quien lo gane se llevará 10.000!-Gritó un hombre señalando a un tío con muchos músculos.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y fue hacia donde estaba ese hombre.

-¿Alguien quiere probar?-Preguntó el hombre.

-¡Yo quiero probar!.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y la gente de alrededor al verla se rió.

-Muy bien señorita, adelante.-Dijo el hombre y todos se reían.

-Voy a tener piedad contigo porque eres una chica.-Dijo y Bez le miró seria y ella sin que le viera, apareció por su espalda y le dio con un penique hasta el cielo ydesaparecer y la gente quedó en estado de shock, el hombre sonreía la bolsa con el dinero y miraba lo sucedido en estado shock y Bez cogió la bolsa con el dinero y se largó de ahó con Goten y Trunks.

0o0o0o0

Todos charlaban tranquilamente hasta que de repente apareció Goku.

-¡Hola a todos!-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Goku, ¿dónde has estado?-Le preguntó Milk.

-Lo siento, no he podido ir porque he tenido que entrenar y sin darme cuenta el tiempo se me pasó volando.-Dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con una sonrisa inocente y miraba a todos y se fijó la mujer occidental.-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó.

-Es la madre de la gran fuerza que sentimos, al parecer es un saiyajin.-Dijo Vegeta.

-No sabía que había más saiyajines, ¿es peligrosdo?-Preguntó.

-No, no lo es, es una niña de 13 años y está con Goten y Trunks.-Dijo BUlma.

-Oigan, sentí una fuerza muy superior, era más fuerte que el súper saiyajin 3, ¿quién era?-Preguntó Goku.

-Era Bez, sabe hacer el súper saiyajin 4.-Dijo Gohan y Goku se sorprendió.

-Vaya, con que esa niña a conseguido hacer el súper saiyajin 4.-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa y de repente aparecieron Bez, Goten y Trunks.

-¡Papá!-Dijo Goten con alegría.

-Hola Goten.-Dijo Goku con una sonrisa y miró a la niña que les acompañaba.

-Tú debes ser Bez.-Dijo Goku y ella asintió.-He oído que sabes hacer súper saiyajin 4.-Dijo Goku.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te enseñe?-Le preguntó y Goku asintió.

-Genial, pero es que tengo que regresar a España con mi madre, mi hermana mayor y mi hermano pequeño están ahí, pero con el dinero que le he sacado ha Satán para que perdiera el combate contra él, puedo comprarme una casa aquí y vivir aquí.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y miró a su madre.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Dijo su madre.

-¡Pero ellos son como yo, ahí no hago nada, no voy a la escuela, estudio en casa, me quedo todo el día en casa, no me dejas casi ni entrenar, no me dejas hacer nada!-Le gritó con furia.

-¡Nuestra vida está en España, además de que no quiero discutir en público!-Dijo su madre y Bez le miró con furia.

-Mamá, por favor, ya sabemos el idioma, podemos quedarnos aquí perfectamente, tenemos dinero de sobra, y además esta gente es igual que yo, por favor.-Dijo Bez con ojos suplicantes y su madre le miró con duda.-Tenemos cuarenta mil millones, venga, vamos, será genial.-Dijo vez y su madre le miró con duda, tenía que hacerlo por ella, era lo mejor, eran gente como ella y buena, a lo mejor le enseñaban a controlarse.

-Está bien, pero lleva su tiempo la mudanza, y coger una casa, pero creo que es lo mejor que nos quedemos con gente que sea igual que tu.-Dijo su mad4re seria y Bez y los demás sonrieron.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-Dijo Bez mientras la levantaba y su madre suspiró cansada.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR Y HACERME LAS PREGUNTAS QUE QUERÁIS O DUDAS QUE TENGÁIS SOBRE BEZ, SI NO, NO CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA.

HASTA LUEGO HGENTE HERMOSA! ^^


End file.
